Through Hope and Faith
by hexgirl1618
Summary: What happens when five new girls show up into the lives of the men of the fellowship? Do they go along or stay behind? Who gets married and who is the new father? Find out! FIXED IT
1. Prolouge

Through Hope and Faith By: Hexgirl1618 *****  
  
Prologue  
  
Narrator: What happens when five women show up into the lives of the men of the Fellowship?  
  
You see all the men of the Fellowship and five young girls walking through the woods. The girls look around as if they fell out of the sky or were having a wonderful dream.  
  
Narrator: Who is going to be a father?  
  
A young looking man runs through the castle yelling with joy. "Any minute now and I'll be a father!" he yelled. "You are right, now there is bad news to follow. She may die after giving birth" Elrond said to him.  
  
Narrator: And who ends up married?  
  
Two people walk out into the gardens behind a castle. The man drops to one knee and pulls a ring from his pocket.  
  
Narrator: The times are changing as the war is pushed into motion. Some will survive.  
  
Women and children rejoice with their returned fathers. Some have children who have returned and are crying with all the joy of life that passed by.  
  
Narrator: .Others will fall. Will these girls be able to help the men along on their journey?  
  
"I want to go with you." "You can not come along. I don't want to risk losing you." "And I don't want to lose you." said a girl. Tears came to their eyes as the embraced each other.  
  
Narrator: For all the lives dead and alive, only time and the help of a friend can change. Careless aches caused a scar.If not be the last of many.Some of which may never heal. 


	2. Chapter 1

Through Hope and Faith By: Hexgirl1618 ***** Disclaimer: This is my first LOTR fic. And I hope all you readers out there enjoy it. All of the LOTR characters are not mine. They are owned by J.R.R. Tolken and Peter Jackson. All original characters are owned by me and a few friends. So ask before you take them. Thanks ^_^  
  
******* Chapter 1  
  
Diamond, Liea, Lizzy, Jace, and Aurora were all playing a Lord of the Rings virtual reality game. They had just walked away from another fight with the Orcs when Lizzy decided to take the lead. They all walked into the forest when Diamond realized they were lost.  
  
"Um guys I think we're lost."  
  
"No we're not I know exactly where we are." Lizzy said walking off.  
  
"I think Diamond is right" Aurora said.  
  
"Lizzy you got us lost again!" Liea yelled.  
  
"We're not lost! We're just, uh, misplaced at the moment."(A/N hehe ^^) Lizzy protested.  
  
"That's it! Game over for me." Jace stated taking off her helmet.  
  
When she did she realized she was still in the game and her helmet now lay on the forest floor. "Hey guys, take off your helmets. What do ya see?" Jace said. Everyone remove their helmets and they too noticed they were still in the LOTR world.  
  
*~*~* At the council of Elrond, Frodo stood and placed the ring on the table. They all heard yelling from the forest. "Somebody HELP!" a girl yelled.  
  
"Be quiet Liea! You'll attract Orcs!" another yelled back.  
  
"It's not her fault ya know!" replied another.  
  
"Can't we all just get along?!"  
  
"No!" everyone replied to her.  
  
"I do believe we have visitors" Legolas said as he and a few others prepared for battle. Elrond, Gimli, Haldir, Legolas, Aragorn and the squad of hobbits ran into the forest to find where the voices were coming from.  
  
When they reached the girls they too were ready for a battle. The girls also changed from what they once were to what they now are. Their hair had changed shape or color and their height, ages and what they were wearing had changed also. The men put away their weapons and stood astonished by the beauty of the girls, young and old.  
  
"Who are you? What brings you here?" Elrond asked stepping forward.  
  
A young looking elf stepped forward as well "My name is Liea. Why we are here not even I know" she said in a wise way.  
  
"Who are they?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"The names Diamond" a hobbit said her thumb to her chest. She had green eyes and curly red hair worn down on her shoulders. Her dress looked just like Rosie's but was green instead.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzy" another hobbit said. She had long blond hair pulled into a braid that brought out her brown eyes. She had on a black dress down to her ankles.  
  
"Jace" a blond haired elf said. She had blue eyes and a red dress that goes a little past her ankles with blood red sandals that tied at her ankles.  
  
"I'm Aurora." She was the only human with clay brown eyes and black hair pulled into a bun with metal chopsticks and some bangs left down. Her light blue dress had split sleeves and a V-neck; that went just past her knees.  
  
"And as you all know my name is Liea." an elf said. Her light brown hair was half pulled into a knot behind her head, bringing out her blue eyes. Her blue dress matched them and she had a gold chain around the waist of the dress that went to her knees.  
  
"It is our honor to meet all of the Fellowship of the Ring" Jace said looking at all the men.  
  
"Let me introduce myself" Aragorn said stepping forward.  
  
"There is no need of that." Diamond said.  
  
"Please let us see how well we know you." Liea said. She turned to her far right to see all the hobbits. "Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, Meriadoc Brandybuck." Liea looked at the others and Jace picked up.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli, Elrond, Gandalf, Haldir, and Aragorn." Jace added proudly. The men stood there impressed at what the two girls just said.  
  
"Come with us" Elrond said as he led them all back to the castle. Upon arrival to the castle, they girls could see the elves, men and women, looking at them in wonder and questioning.  
  
That afternoon Elrond had a ceremony to make the girls official friends of all on the good side. Afterwards there was talk of the five girls and if they would join the Fellowship on their quest or not. That was now up to the men who decided to stay at the castle for about a week to see what these girls may be up to.  
  
The first night was okay, the girls had gone to sleep early from all the excitement. By now Diamond and Pippin had fallen head over heels for each other. Jace and Haldir seemed to be hitting it off along with Aragorn and Aurora.  
  
Legolas had even fallen for Liea but she was not showing him love in return. Legolas was struck when he first saw her. Her beauty and grace were quite appling to him. All day he watched her, like an angel without wings, laughing, dancing, and having a good old time. The thing nobody could see from the outside was her love for him.  
  
It was a quite evening; the sun was setting with a beautiful sunset of yellow, pink and blue. Liea stood on a bridge over a stream near the castle of Rivendell.  
  
"Good day to you m'lady" Legolas said approaching her.  
  
"And a pleasant evening to you as well gentle Legolas" Liea added with a smile.  
  
"The night is still"  
  
"I hope it may remain so..pray, what news from the castle?" Liea asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"None why do you ask?"  
  
"None at all?" Liea sighed still looking into the water "When the news comes you will know." She turned to face him "Good night m'lord." With that she walked off the bridge.  
  
"Goodnight m'lady."  
  
Liea turned to see Legolas bowing his head in her direction. Liea nodded hers in return, then headed to the castle. Legolas sighed then looked into the stream before sighing again.  
  
"Why doesn't she love me? Or does she choose not to let me know how she feels?" His thoughts were broken with a shrill scream coming from the castles direction.  
  
***** Dun dun dun! How could I just leave you all hanging like that? Well the second chapter is on it's way. Please review with thoughts and opinions. Flames included. 


	3. Chapter 2

Through Hope and Faith By: Hexgirl1618 ***** Disclaimer: Anything mentioned in this story like Tylenol, Wal*Mart, or Newport and any other brand names are not owned by me. I do own, however, all original characters mentioned in the first chapter. Other than that, there is not much else I can say, other than I hope you enjoy my fic.  
  
******* Chapter 2  
  
Legolas, hearing the cry, ran to the castle as fast as his elf legs could go. On his way he stumbled over something that was never there before. He turned to see what it was, and to pure shock, it was a horse. And not just any horse, for it was his horse. Frightened by this sight, though he did not show it, he bolted for the castle.  
  
"It's just a dream. You'll wake up soon. You're only dreaming. Don't worry about it." Liea said to herself. She was curled up in a corner, shaking furiously.  
  
"It's alright" Legolas said putting a hand on her sholder. She jumped but said nothing when she realized it was him.  
  
"What in the bloody hell did you wake us all up for?! There was no reason for it if it was just a harmless bug!" Gimli yelled.  
  
"She had every right to scream" Legolas said backing her up while holding her in his arms. "She must have stumbled over my horse as I did. For it is dead, from arrows and slashes from the enemy."  
  
"What?!" Aragorn said. "How can this be?"  
  
"I'm not sure but your horse lie dead too. As well as Gandalf's." Legolas stated helping Liea to her feet.  
  
"What shall we do about this father?" Arwen asked Elrond in elfish. She was frightened and grabbed onto Aragorn's arm for comfort.  
  
"We will figure all this out in the morning. Until then all maidens in Rivendell are to be put in rooms with a man or two. Let us hope that Saruman decides not to pursue into battle." Elrond turned and headed back inside, Gandalf following close behind.  
  
**** That night Aragorn and Aroura were put in a room together. He was assigned to look after her and Lizzy, but Lizzy went to be with Diamond and Jace. The room was silent and kind of dark, except for the light from the moon streaming in through the window. The silence was broken when Aroura said "Do you like me?" Aragorn turned to look at her. She was standing behind him in the sliver of moon on the floor. Her clay brown eyes looked questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure, why do you ask?" he responded.  
  
"You have been glancing back at me more times then I can count. But..."  
  
"But, what?"  
  
"I didn't know if you did like me or if Arwen was your women. She is always with you, even though she is an elf and not a human, she seem to love you."  
  
"Well all I can say to you m'lady is that you are ten times more beautiful then her. Don't be afraid to show it."  
  
Aroura smiled and Aragorn turned to look out of the window again. Then he felt her warm hands touch his face. She leaned in and closed her eyes as he did the same, and they both shared a passionate kiss under the moon light.  
  
**** Lizzy crept down the stairs to a room with big wooden doors. She looked to see if anyone was around and pushed open the door. A sword came flying toward her face. "Frodo it's me Lizzy"  
  
"Oh. Sorry I don't know who you are in the—"  
  
"Shh, don't worry about it. It's okay." Lizzy said placing her fingers on his lips.  
  
Frodo closed his eyes, he knew what was coming next. He rapped his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. They both leaned in for a kiss, it was on of Frodo's firsts, french a kiss that is. He just kept his eyes shut and went along with it as he let her tongue creep onto his.  
  
**** Legolas sat on a stool next to the bedroom window. The breeze made his hair dance in the moonlight. Liea sat on the bed holding her legs up to her chest as she hummed different tones t herself. It had to have been about one or two in the morning. There was no sign of the enemy anywhere, it had been a still and quiet night.  
  
"Legolas..."  
  
"Yes m'lady"  
  
"I know how you feel, about me I mean. I heard you whisper to yourself as I was walking away."  
  
"Liea I..."  
  
"You don't need to say anything. I do care about you, more than words could say. I love you"  
  
Legolas turned to her and saw the truth in her eyes. He got up and moved slowly to the bed. She closed her eyes and felt his arms wrap around her shoulders. She looked up to see Legolas looking into her eyes. "I'm glad you told me that" he said lovingly. Liea turned her head away then realized she was being pulled down. "Let's get some rest. They'll want to get us up early for a meeting."  
  
******* Well that's the second chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. It's going to be a job and a half to explain thing in the next chap. So sit tight it'll will be up soon. 


End file.
